The Days They Never Had
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: Rhea decides the gods need to act more like a family so she sends them to high school with Zeus and Hera as parents! Come and read!
1. Hi Rhea!

**A.N. If you don't know I had to end a story and I mentioned this one, so I give you: The Days They Never Had!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gods of Olympus in PJO flavors.**

**Some of the gods will be going to school if you want to make a school character: review in this way.**

**Name:**

**Grade:**

**Reputation:**

**Popularity level:**

**Past (keep it short):**

**Is a god or goddess there friend, which one?:**

**Remember I will need some bullies to!**

**I give you The Days They Never Had!**

The gods and goddesses of Olympus were fighting, again. There was hair pulling out, makeup applying, kicking, punching, cereal ranting, yeah, the usual.

"You don't deserve my daughter!"

"Stop flirting with my hunters!"

"Stop going out with other girls!"

"Hermes, where's my wallet!"

"I got Athens!"

"Yeah, I can tell, it's named after you."

Then a majestic flash of light surprised everyone, Rhea was standing in the center of the room.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Zeus asked.

Face palm: weren't they just fighting before?

"You gods and goddesses are acting like children, you need to get together and be a real family!"

"Sorry," Hades interrupted everyone, "Isn't fighting precisely how families are supposed to act?"

"Yeah!" Hermes, Apollo, and Ares nodded eagerly.

"No!" Athena, Hera, and Hestia yelled.

"Please," Rhea began, "World War III can stay in the future mind you, so in order to imitate a family Zeus and Hera will be the parents since they are the gods of Olympus. The rest will have to go on some level of school."

"Aw," all the gods whined, well most of them. Hera was _vibrating_ with excitement, Aphrodite was thinking about what she'll have to wear, and etc.

There was a flash of light and the gods and goddesses collapsed.

**A.N. Tell me what you think? Like it, love it, hate it, want to drown it in the ocean? Tell me, (preferably not the latter).**

**I still have a poll on my profile, well new story, sorry I used the word still, the backspace key is s-o far.**

**I'm going to still have the poll open until I'm satisfied with my results. I'm stuck with only seventeen people, update!**


	2. I've Got a Lot of Details

**A.N. I'm back with another chapter. Yeah!**

**I got a review called Ice saying that Zeus wouldn't make a good parent, I think that personally would be funny.**

**I drew cards out of a hat and this'll be the grades the gods are in (elementary to high school): (I feel so sorry for the gods who got a low grade, not really Mwahahaha)**

**Seniors: Artemis, Apollo (once I drew Artemis I just added Apollo)**

**Juniors: Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia**

**7th grade: Hephaestus, Ares**

**5th grade: Hermes, Athena**

**3rd grade: Aphrodite, Hades (I feel so sorry for my favorite goth god)**

**Sorry last chap was so small, I had to go to camp!**

**Poll, poll, poll, poll! Is. Still. Up. Visit. Now! Please.**

**Does anyone think writing about Hera is hard?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO based gods.**

**I'm also sorry, this chapter is going to be mainly a description of the house they live in. If I finish before I go to bed I will start writing actual funny scenes.**

Hera groaned as she woke up, she remembered what happened the day previously. She got up and pumped her fist in the air, Yes!

She walked around the room she was in and it was of a nice size, master bedroom no doubt. The king bed had a window on either side, having a nice view of an urban neighborhood. The walls were a light blue color, and the curtains framing the window were a crème color with flower patterns. Hera realized with a start her feet were cold and saw the hardwood flooring. A painting was over the bed, of a field with birds flying across it, the bed itself had a white sheet under the sheet above it, which was a darker blue than the walls. A mirror was across the room parallel to the bed, it was a light brown color of wood, having a couple of knick-knacks on it. Dressers were on either side of the room, filled with clothing.

The almighty-king-of-the-gods rolled over and groaned. Not wanting to impose him, Hera fled the scene.

Hera walked down a hardwood-floored hallway, in fact almost the whole house was hardwood floored. She passed several doors were she guessed the other gods were sleeping and decided not to disturb them. At the end of the hall there was an open door, peering inside she saw a bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty standard, black and white tile flooring, white walls, and all white appliances.

Hera walked down the stairs to the front door, passing by this hallway, well sort of, it veered in several directions. She walked on way into a room that was another bathroom. Orange walls instead of white, though. At the end of the hall was a washing and drying machine and another door. That door lead into a garage. Your standard garage by the way.

She walked back down to the hallway again, this time going through a different door. A shelf sat directly to the right when she walked in, next to that was a tan chair with a red pillow. A lamp was behind it, and that was one corner of the room. Walking back to the door, to the left was a red chair with a tan pillow, and a foot rest though. In the middle of the room was a coffee table, and behind that was a tan sofa with two red pillows. On the left of that was a table with a lamp on it.

Walking through a door that led through she found herself in a dining room. A dark brown wooden table in the middle, circled by twelve chairs. The walls had a flower pattern and their were two windows with shutters. A cabinet stood in by another door. Obviously for storing things.

Through the door, she found the kitchen. It had tile flooring and a lavender wall. All the appliances were stainless steel. I.E. the fridge/refrigerator, oven, microwave, dishwasher, etc. A wooden table sat on the other side of the room. Light color of wood, too. She looked down one hallway and found the hallway with the staircase in it. Ignoring the fact that she walked in a complete circle she walked into a space that had no door, in fact was missing a wall so you could see the room no matter where you went in the kitchen. Two blue couches sat by the kitchen and one on a wall to the right. A dark brown shelf thingy held a flat screen TV.

She went into the basement and it was just for storing things.

IGNORE ME I'M AN INNOCENT LINE BREAKER

Hestia woke up that day with a smile, she shared a room with Demeter and Artemis, them being the eldest in the game of family. There was a regular bed and a bunk bed.

Hestia took a look down at herself. She had a maturing figure. Long light brown hair went past her waist, almost to her knees, she was _so_ tying that back without listening to Aphrodite. She had fair skin with tons of freckles. Her eyes weren't red, which might've been questionable, but instead a polar opposite it was a light blue. Probably so if they did meet a demigod they wouldn't recognize them.

She turned her head to look at a conveniently located calendar which read August 10th. School would be starting school. _Little bit upset about that, yeah. _

She almost decapitated herself on the ceiling fan when a large rooster sound went off. Demeter lazily pulled her hand up to stop her alarm clock. Artemis had her hand connected to her face.

Demeter had dirty blonde hair about to her armpits, green eyes sparkling behind her bangs. She had tan skin and a little bit of a sunburn around her nose.

Artemis had a light shade of red, that went into waves down to about mid-back. Like Demeter she had green eyes. Just a little more of a leafy green.

"Demeter!" rang all around the house.


	3. The Rest of the Gods Wake Up

**A.N. So sorry about the whole bunch of explaining, but now I can get on with the story.**

**I also probably would like some neighborhood friends for the gods as well.**

**Name:**

**Parents:**

**Status:**

**Which god is there friend:**

**The whole jiff.**

**I still have a poll up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO based gods.**

Apollo woke up at the break of dawn. Literally. A loud rooster a couple minutes later awoke everyone. "Demeter!" they all yelled.

So as usual, Apollo leapt from his bed to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was a light ginger color, a little messy, understatement. He had sparkling green eyes, but unlike from Artemis, he was tanner, looked more self confident, and had golden tinged eyes.

Poseidon rolled over in his bed. He had black hair, that did not have any clear direction of where it was going, it sort of went everywhere. He had sea-green eyes, and looked a lot like his son Percy.

"Why must she put that dreaded machine on?" Poseidon still was wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"To wake up California," Apollo answered.

"Now why would she do that?"

"Sarcasm, dude. Sarcasm."

Apollo was wide awake and shining, (no pun intended) he grabbed Poseidon by the wrist and started to pull him down the stairs.

INNOCENT LINE BREAKER

Hermes woke up and slammed his head into the bunk above him. Causing Ares to wake up.

"Watch it will ya?" Ares grumbled. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about me, risking life and limb." Hermes answered sarcastically. He looked elvish, the type which usually got him put in the front row. He had fairly tanned skin, blue eyes, and curly brown hair.

"Stop it." came a stern voice from across the room. Hephaestus had pale skin which contrasted with his messy brown hair.

Insert rooster alarm clock.

"Demeter!"

They pulled themselves out of bed to go downstairs.

ANOTHER LINE BREAKER

Hades and Aphrodite had a partitioned room. Aphrodite sprang out of her bed and instantly found a mirror. It wasn't very hard, thankfully.

She was lacking every bit of maturity she once had. Instead she had curly blonde hair that went to her butt. She had a sparkling happy blue in her eyes. She had fairly tanned skin and looked had beautiful as a 3rd grader can.

Rooster sound and face smacking face.

Aphrodite turned to discover Hades's hand in contact with his pale complexion.

Hades had pale skin, which looked to be like a skin condition it was so white. He had dark hair, like pitch black. Like I-feel-like-I'm-going-to-be- sucked-into-a-black-hole black. He had obsidian eyes.

They went downstairs.

LINE BREAKER, DON'T HURT IT'S FEELINGS

_Dear gods and goddesses,_

_I thought you would like to know that the gods will be more immune to something from when they were a god. Aphrodite might cry more in a break up. Hades might be more effected by the dead. Hermes will be more...Hermes._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother Rhea_

**A.N. Watcha think! My poll, please look at it.**

**If you have any suggestions please review.**

**Ave, Queen of the Black Order**


	4. Names

**A.N. My poll is still up, check it out!**

**I have what the gods names would be, they sound very strange. One they're gods, two they go with their godly powers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Meeting!" Zeus yelled, Hera yelled something similar, except it started with the word 'family'.

"What?" was the practical answer.

"We've received a note from Rhea..." Hera started.

Everyone, minus Hestia, groaned.

"Saying that being changed into a kid will give you demigod abilities, such as the powers or being more immune to something." Hera continued.

"Cereal should help that..." Demeter daydreamed.

Hades face palmed, hard.

"You don't want to lose anymore brain cells." Athena started to lecture.

"Please, for the sake of all of our sanity, shut up!" Poseidon screamed.

"Shut up!" Hades yelled while trying to hold him down, but with the big difference between age **(A.N. Not real age, the age they changed to.)** I can let you guess who won.

"Hah!" Poseidon said from his stance over Hades.

"Enough already," Zeus whined.

_Why,_ Hera thought, _Is what sometimes I think when it's our anniversary._

"For example of possible issues, Aphrodite might have a tougher time after a break-up, Hades would react differently when he speaks to spirits, Hermes, you're not invisible anymore, get away from Hephaestus." Hera lectured. Hermes was sliding up to Hephaestus with a water balloon in his hands.

"So," Athena started, "we can't go by our godly names anymore, so what will we do, make new ones?"

"Precisely," Hera rubbed her head, this would be a headache to anyone, add a room full of gods who can't get along and _pow._ Brain implosion.

A piece of paper was hung on the wall, that paper held all the names the gods would each have.

_Zeus- Shant Olympia_

_Hera- Carinthia Olympia_

_Poseidon- Dylan Olympia_

_Hades- Alastor Olympia_

_Aphrodite- Amara Olympia_

_Apollo- Sol Olympia_

_Ares- Andro Olympia_

_Demeter- Charlotte Olympia_

_Athena- Akila Olympia_

_Artemis- Kacela Olympia_

_Hephaestus- Joshah Olympia_

_Hermes- Bradlee Olympia_

_Hestia- Barbara Olympia_

**A.N. I love reviews. Please by Poseidon's underpants look at them. My poll is also up. But also answer my question, love the story, hate, want to feed it to a lion? I need to know!**


	5. Waiting for the Bus

**A.N. Please go look at my poll! Seeing more people makes my day, so if you know someone who's read Percy Jackson, tell them to go to it! Also I'm mentioning what the gods are wearing, I wanted Hades to more of a gothic type so, you know? I may of, sort of, just done it! *innocent look***

**Also, I'm not getting a lot of reviews. I've only got 10. I will not update until I get 20 reviews, sound fair? Okay, I don't want to sound mean, but an author is nothing with any reviewers. Reviews are what make the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

TIME SKIP, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

The gods ended up waiting on a curb, like seriously, if it's a bus stop, why had no one bother to put a bench there?

Poseidon was tapping his foot, while fiddling with something that looked very suspicious. He was wearing a dark color of jeans with a green T-shirt and a light blue over-shirt. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed.

Hades stood absolutely still, he was wearing black jeans with a chain going down from them, a black shirt, leather jacket, he had black nail polish, and eyeliner. His hair was like Poseidon's, but instead of just rolled out of bed it was I-don't-give-a-*bleep*.

Aphrodite was checking her makeup, just because a certain Rhea turned her into a 3rd grader, was stopping her from doing it. Her jeans were pink with black texturing, her shoes were pink and sparkly, she wore a white shirt with pastel writing that read, 'I don't wanna go to school', she had a small pink jacket over that. Her hair was in two braids going down to her waist.

Apollo was staring at the sun with longing, he wore bright yellow jeans, with a black T-shirt that in the same color of yellow, said 'Better to be bright with light.' He did absolutely nothing with his hair.

Ares was sharpening a point into a stick, he wore black jeans and a maroon T-shirt, he had a leather jacket over that. His hair itself was quite a disturbing thing, you could tell it actually had a destination, just failed epically at getting their.

Demeter was beaming down the rode, as if that made the bus come faster, she word a pink skirt that went down just above her knees, she had a flower pattern on her shirt. Not in stripes or anything, just clusters. Her hair was done in two braids as well.

Athena was reading her textbook, just cause she was a fifth grader, doesn't mean she can't read the college textbook. She wore light blue jeans, a white tank top, but before anyone thinks that's too revealing, their was a pretty grey, and a little lacey, shirt that went over it. Her hair just cascaded down her back in big curls.

Artemis was staring at a deer intently, she wore dark jeans, black T-shirt, with a hunter green jacket. She looked like she was going to go hunting right after school went out, basically. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Hephaestus was tinkering with a piece of metal. He wore jeans, a plad red T-shirt, with a black vest. His hair was in a normal array, so much neater than most of the other gods.

Hermes was eyeing people's pockets. He was wearing ripped jeans, a black shirt, and a brown vest. His hair was still really curly and was a complete mess. Like usual.

Hestia was sitting patiently. She was wearing jean shorts that were rolled up a little bit. You couldn't see her shirt, because above it was an orange sweatshirt that said _Home Depot, _but that obviously wasn't what it was used for, as it was splattered with paint. Her hair was in a single braid down her back, with a curl hanging off the side of her face.

"Is it here yet?" Apollo and Hermes asked.

"No." the gods answered.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Shut up!"

Now mortals were paying them a glance.

_Of course, _Athena thought, _we're in an urban neighborhood. This doesn't happen everyday._

Now the mortals were staring at Hades and Aphrodite. They looked like 3rd graders, but the point is, _3rd graders._ Aphrodite looked way to fashionable, and Hades was well, goth-looking. People were probably wondering if he was raped. _Well, if being swallowed then disgorged counts as raping..._

They left that thought, the thought that the eldest gods might've been raped.

Poseidon was rubbing his eyes, "Alarm clocks," he started, everyone shuddered, remembering the chicken, "because everyone wants a heart attack in the morning."

The gods all laughed, even some adult mortals, watering flowers, probably *Hades shudders*, chuckled. _Probably, _Athena thought, _kids. We're older than them. And it's not even a full sentences. Only a subject. People these days._

You could hear the sound of Poseidon face palming.

*15 minutes later*

Hades laid down on the ground, with his eyes closed.

Demeter nudged him with her foot, "Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm training to die."

Demeter face palmed while the rest of the gods couldn't help but laugh, who knew Hades had it in him? Besides Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Demeter...

"I'm bored!" Aphrodite yelled.

"We've realized." Artemis answered.

"Let's look at boys!"

"Let's not."

"C'mon boys are always good, good for something!" Aphrodite continued to argue.

"Or good for nothing." Artemis countered.

"Oh! Sassy." Apollo was doing the hand snapping thing. He looked ridiculous.

So, of course, everyone let him do it.

"Dude," Hermes finally spoke up, it's been 30 minutes. "I finished this TV show yesterday. Now I don't know what to do with my life."

Everyone laughed except for Apollo, "I feel for you, man." he was patting Hermes's shoulder.

Later, Ares and Aphrodite were arguing. "Don't break anyone's heart!" Aphrodite sobbed. "They only have one," then she looked slightly scary, "Break their bones, the have 206!"

Everyone back away really slowly.

"I just realized something," Poseidon said, "Where's Dionysus?"

"Camp Half Blood."

"Lucky."

Demeter had them all sit down and give them a lecture about cereal, again.

"It's perfectly legal to kill someone in your dreams," Hades began, "that's why I wake up with a smile everyday."

Everyone then realized Aphrodite had a tear going down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's complicated."

"What did he do?" Artemis asked from the other side of the sidewalk, "Steal your animal crackers?"

"Shush, in other words this is me: I'm doing fine, My Life: No, can't let that happen, gotta throw something bad in there."

Everyone stifled a laugh, for Aphrodite's sake, even Artemis.

"Man!" Hermes cursed.

"What did you do?"

"If the Constitution says 'free speech', why are there phone bills?"

Face palm.

**A.N. That's a wrap, the beauty of writing about waiting for the bus. So what did you think? Too much? Too little? Too true? Like half the things on here I could relate with.**

**Look at my poll on my profile please!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. The Bus

**A.N. I know, I said I would wait until 20 reviews, but seeing it go to 15 made my day. So I couldn't leave you hanging. But I still would like some more reviews! And poll participants.**

**Also I need a friend for Athena!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

The bus was noisy, crowded, smelly, etc. The gods so far were having a rotten time.

"Ew!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Man up, it's just a spider!" a mortal boy said.

Athena shuddered.

"I heard that Justin Bieber wears girls jeans!" some mortals gossiped.

"Stop making fun of Justin Bieber," Athena sighed, "That poor girl."

Athena got dragged into a conversation. **(A.N. This is the friend she needs)**

A scream filled the bus, "I can't find my phone!"

Artemis sighed, "We live in a world where losing your phone is just the same as losing your virginity."

Apollo was playing a song from the 70s everyone was annoyed with him.

"Dude that song is old," the girl who thought what Artemis said was funny and was sharing stories about how she hates boys, her name was Christy.

"Well," Apollo began, "Your mom is old and you still listen to her."

"Oh, burn." Hermes butted in, "But just remember you are unique, Apollo, and so is everyone else."

Demeter got a phone call, and started to dance to her ringtone. You could feel Hades resisting to face-palm. He was forced to sit next to her. Finally, Demeter answered the phone "Why did you take so long!" you could hear Zeus yelling into the phone.

"Sorry, I spent too much time dancing to my ringtone, again."

Then she hung up.

"Sas." Hermes whispered. Like seriously, how many times does he change seats?

Christy was whispering something in Artemis's ear, "There is no such thing as a good girl, a good girl is just a bad girl who hasn't been caught." they just watched as a girl secretly studied for a test that possibly could be coming up.

A boy tried to ask them both out and Christy and Artemis slapped him hard on the face, both sides. Christy stared at the ground, "Thanks to the people who walked into my life and made it better and thanks to the people who walked out and made it amazing."

_She could make a good hunter,_ Artemis thought.

The boy who tried to ask them out said something, but Artemis said, "Sorry, I naturally tune out stupid people."

"Burn." Hermes was back again.

Then Hermes tried to talk to Apollo, but he just said, "Dude, once I put on my headphones my life becomes a music video."

"H-Bradlee." Artemis said, she got some looks about messing up the name, "If stupidity was a super power you would be one of the people running around in tights."

Christy laughed. "I've got track in a week, I'm like so excited. But every track practice there is a boy who thinks they're in the dang Olympics."

"So like, all of them?" Artemis answered.

"Yep."

Apollo was pouting, he liked the Christy girl. But it sounded like she was going to become a hunter. He remember Athena lecturing him about it early, _If a hunter wants to be friends with you, nothing permanent, they will talk to you._ He was hoping Christy would be like that.

"Sol," Christy said, "I don't hate you, I sometimes don't necessarily like your existence."

"You'll be amazed at how many times I'm wrong when someone says, 'Guess what?'" Poseidon told Hermes.

"Because barely any people would actually attempt at guessing." Athena looked annoyed.

"Nobody's perfect."

"Actually," Aphrodite but in, "perfect has seven letters, so does meeeeee, coincidence, I think not!"

Some jocks were bragging, "I'm athletic."

"I'm hilarious."

"I'm gorgeous."

Hephaestus looked like he had enough, considering one of them was Ares, "I can breathe, now shut up."

Then he went back to his hardware magazine.

Aphrodite saw a couple kissing and was silently crying.

"Are you crying?" Hades asked.

"No, I'm impersonating a water fountain."

"She got ya there." Hermes whispered.

"You! Not ya!" Athena corrected.

"Hey, Ath-Akila! I hope I don't get that teacher who says not to pack up when there is thirty seconds left of class."

"I don't think you will."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be packing a minute before class ends."

A person tapped Hermes's shoulder, probably because he was sitting really high, "Excuse me, your blocking the view."

"I am the view." Hermes answered.

"Your funny, come and talk with me." **(A.N. Who's Hermes's new friend? No, seriously review to tell me)**

"Peace and quiet." Demeter said, while relaxing.

Bus pulls into school.

"Spoke to soon. This is like hell."

"Excuse me?" Hades looked offended.

"Sorry, for once I might prefer to be there."

**A.N. Review, Poll, the usual.**

**Good bye!**


	7. First Day of School

**A.N. Hello! I must say I'm still not happy with the reviews. 20 that's all I'm asking for, more reviews, equals the faster the chapters come.**

**Disclaimer: I own none!**

Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia all took a look at their schedules.

Demeter's looked a lot like this:

**Period 1: Social Studies ****_Mr. Johnson_**

**Period 2: ELA ****_Mrs. Anderson_**

**Period 3: ELA ****_Mrs. Anderson_**

**Period 4: Special**

**Lunch**

**Recess**

**Period 5: Math ****_Mrs. Dodds_**

**Period 6: Science ****_Mrs. Thomas_**

**Period 7: Special**

Demeter sighed. Her schedule wasn't the greatest in the world. They didn't have agriculture lessons! But wait, the name Mrs. Dodds seems mighty familiar...

Hestia took a gander at her own paper:

**Period 1: ELA ****_Mrs. Anderson_**

**Period 2: ELA ****_Mrs. Anderson_**

**Period 3: Special**

**Period 4: Math ****_Mrs. Dodds_**

**Lunch**

**Recess**

**Period 5: Science ****_Mrs. Thomas_**

**Period 6: Special**

**Period 7: Social Studies ****_Mr. Johnson_**

Hestia studied her paper, then Demeter's. It looked like they were only together for one period of ELA. Better than none, though.

Poseidon pretty much had his head smacked onto the table to look at his paper it read:

**Period 1: ELA ****_Mrs. Anderson_**

**Period 2: Special**

**Period 3: Math ****_Mrs. Dodds_**

**Period 4: Science ****_Mrs. Thomas_**

**Lunch **

**Recess**

**Period 5: Special**

**Period 6: Social Studies ****_Mr._**_ Johnson_

**Period 7: ELA **_**Mrs. Anderson**_

The trio of gods shared some of the classes, but very few of them.

Hestia and Poseidon made their way to ELA, hoping Mrs. Anderson would be nice.

So as usual, they got lost. Then, a man walked over to them, asked if they were lost, pointed them in the right direction, and gave them a hall pass.

When they got to Mrs. Anderson's room, they gave her the hall pass, she just laughed. "Mr. Johnson gave you these, right? What a jokester."

"Why, what does it say?" all of the students had a gleam in there eyes.

"Name: Frodo

From: the Shire

Time Leaving: High Sun

To: Mordor

Date: Late Winter

Authorized Signature: Gandalf the White."

Everyone laughed, students, teachers, some gods.

"Hi, I'm Hope Greene..."

Demeter's class was uneventful.

LINE BREAKER

Artemis and Apollo were trudging along side each other. They had the same schedule.

**Period 1: Social Studies ****_Mr. di Lanca_**

**Period 2: ELA ****_Mrs. Ander_**

**Period 3: ELA ****_Mrs. Ander_**

**Period 4: Special**

**Lunch**

**Recess**

**Period 5: Math ****_Mrs. Haps_**

**Period 6: Science ****_Mrs. McKinley_**

**Period 7: Special**

I can't believe I got my phone taken away..." Apollo sighed.

They got t Mr. di Lanca's class, and Apollo's phone back. He opened up the screen, and the home page showed Mr. di Lanca, with two other teachers. Instead of the regular home screen.

"Thanks." Apollo mumbled.

"I gave him the idea." Artemis confessed. Just then Christy walked in, "Sit with me!" Artemis practically yelled.

"Miss. Olympia, please settle down." the teacher called over his back.

Seriously, was a day a joke to these teachers?

LINE BREAKER

Hephaestus and Ares wandered through the flooded hallways. Like the twins, they had the exact same schedule.

**Period 1: ELA ****_Mrs. John_**

**Period 2: ELA ****_Mrs. John_**

**Period 3: Special**

**Period 4: Math ****_Mrs. Lance_**

**Lunch**

**Recess**

**Period 5: Science ****_Mrs. Narween_**

**Period 6: Special**

**Period 7: Social Studies ****_Mr. Jay_**

So, Hephaestus ran ahead to be early, and Ares took his time, flirted with some girls and came in promptly late.

Ares was so exhausted when he got there, he fell asleep on his desk. Hephaestus quietly pulled out his phone to take a picture.

Their teacher, Mrs. John obviously thought that this was funny, so instead of waking him up, she crawled on the ground and tied his shoes together. Then, shook him awake, looking stern. Ares tripped and fell flat on his face, oh yeah, that was funny.

So life's a joke for these teachers? Or are they naturally fun?

LINE BREAKER

Hermes and Athena started to realize they the same schedule and they just had to suck it up and deal with it, with Hermes complaining about thieves and cops.

"Like, seriously. The cop never goes and says, 'Thank you for committing your crime and keeping us employed.' It's just plain rude!" you know where that was going.

**Period 1: Social Studies ****_Mr. Bores_**

**Period 2: ELA ****_Mrs. Mandy_**

**Period 3: ELA ****_Mrs. Mandy_**

**Period 4: Special**

**Lunch**

**Recess**

**Period 5: Math ****_Mrs. Kat_**

**Period 6: Science ****_Mrs. McSire_**

**Period 7: Special**

Mr. Bores, surprisingly wasn't boring.

Hermes was praying, and said, "I wish upon a star..."

"Excuse me..." Mr. Bores interrupted.

He wrote this on the board.

"When you wish upon a star, your a few light-years too late. The star is dead. And so are your dreams.

Athena liked this teacher.

LINE BREAKER

Sadly, for the 3rd graders Aphrodite and Hades, obviously the teachers thought they couldn't handle a schedule. After many death threats, they went to a peppy teacher named, Marie Levesque, or Mrs. Levesque.

Hades looked like he had been hit by a bullet. So, like any normal student enjoying his first day, he decided to act normal, he ran to the corner of the room.

"Okay, class, attendance."

She reached behind her desk and pulled a Chinese straw hat and pulled it on her head, oh boy...

After school, Hera asked everyone how their day was, everyone said 'fine' then she turned to Hades.

"I need to practice dying again!" then he ran out of the room.

"Is something wrong with him?" Hera asked.

"Well," Aphrodite shrugged, "our teacher is Marie Levesque."

"WHAT?" Zeus spit out the coffee he was drinking.

Everyone slowly advanced on the room Hades was in to find a list pasted on the door.

**10 Facts About You**

**1. You are reading this right now.**

**2. You're realizing that is a stupid fact.**

**4. You didn't realize I skipped number 3.**

**5. Your checking now.**

**6. You're smiling.**

**7. You're reading this even though it's stupid.**

**9. You didn't realize I skipped number 8.**

**10. Your checking again and smiling because you fell for it again.**

**11. Your enjoying this.**

**12. You realize all my grammar mistakes and that their are only supposed to be ten facts.**

**Now, stay out!**

"That was harsh." Zeus pulled away from he door.

"Remember the note from Rhea," Hera said, "Hades is reacting like that and Aphrodite, you were crying at every single couple you saw."

"True." all the gods muttered. Demeter was snickering at Hades's response to that, though.

"Back away from the door," Poseidon said very quietly.

"I just realized something," Hermes complained, "Mario can like break things with his head or fist, but dies from touching a turtle!"

Face palm.

**A.N. Review, now. Remember I want to continue. I just would like 20 reviews, it's not much.**


	8. Morning and the Bus

**A.N. Hi there! It's me again, and I just remembered something, wait for this. I need a bully for the school. If someone could review one to me that would be fantastic.**

**Also, I'm not in the higher grades and stuff, I'm going into 7th. So if people could review to me scenarios from higher grades that would be amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hades didn't come downstairs at any time the rest of the day. No shock there. Having your 3rd grade teacher be your dead wife? Awkward.

Apollo had left the house, no doubt to flirt with girls. He came back with a frown on his face. "A girl called me hot, I'm the sun, what if I want to be called beautiful."

Everyone left him to his sulking. Well, except for Aphrodite, who wanted all of the details.

"Well," Athena clapped her hands together, "who knows how to cook dinner."

*cricket**cricket**cricket*

"Ah, I see."

"Let's order out!" Hermes and Apollo screamed.

"If it's pizza, I'm having cereal." Demeter complained, "It's too greasy and unhealthy."

"Sounds like your soul." Ares walked through the room.

"Hey! That's rude!" Demeter pounced on Ares.

"And that's why Rhea sent us here." Hera sighed.

Poseidon was deep in thought. I know, rare occasion in itself. But though he would never admit it, he was worried for his brother, Hades. Zeus could pass out and die before he cared. He was just that big of a jerk. But after hearing the way Hades reacted to meeting Mrs. Levesque...my opinions may have changed slightly, but not the fact that I'm right that something's wrong with Hades.

Athena was staring in shock...he was thinking! Without being told to! It's a celebration in itself. Sarcasm, the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it. That was her biggest trait.

TIME SKIP

After Poseidon thoroughly avoided all signs of olives on the food. They all made their way to bed.

Aphrodite walked into the room to find Hades sleeping, curled in a ball, obviously had been crying before. She could sense that he was having problems with love. Deciding that whatever was bothering him about his dead wife, he would mention it if it was needed. Of course, it would have to be other than the fact that she was dead, right?

Zeus resisted the urge to face palm. Like seriously, getting so worked up over not being able to cook, oh, and the dead wife, of course. But still! Hera got so worked up about not being able to use a microwave. He saw some people use it, but he was so watching them hilariously try to finish a task before the timer hit 0:00.

All of the gods, settled in for the night.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

"I know what all of you need for breakfast, cereal!" Demeter lectured.

Some of the gods were covering their ears, yelling at her to shut up, or just listening. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, depends on how you look at it, Hades just sat there, staring into nothing. He got several stares, probably expecting some reaction from him, but it was like watching a blank screen. Sheesh, someone has some love problems that need to be worked out.

"Aw," Ares whined, "Hades, you let me down, I was expecting a fight!"

"Yeah, just shut up!" Hades snapped.

Ares rubbed his hands together, "What if I don't want to!"

"Then you'll still be talking, with everyone looking at you, like an idiot!"

"He's got you there." Hephaestus said.

Zeus looked whole heartedly amused and Hera was looking with disapproval evident in her eyes, at the kids and at Zeus.

"Hades," Hermes walked over, "If you could use sarcasm more often when you say stuff like that. Sarcasm is self defense against stupid people." everyone swung their head towards Ares. Apollo ruined the moment by saying, "What are we looking at?"

"Idiot!" Artemis swatted him over the head.

In the morning before school, Zeus let them do what good parents do, let them watch football. After the game, everyone thought it was amazing, but Aphrodite looked confused.

"Oh, I really liked it, especially the tight pants and big muscles, but I just couldn't understand why they were killing each other over 25 cents." Aphrodite exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" was the common answer.

"Well, they flipped the coin, one team got it, and for the rest of the game, all they kept screaming was 'Get the quarterback! Get the quarterback!' And I'm like, hello? It's only 25 cents!"

Cue face palm.

The gods walked to the bus stop...

"Is it here yet?" Hermes whined.

"Open your eyes," Artemis sounded like a vacation commercial, "what do you see?"

"A neighborhood."

"You've got your answer!"

On the bus, everyone found it interesting that Hermes was staring intently at the blank screen on his phone.

"Dude, I got to know, what's the matter?" Apollo nudged him.

"I sent a text, and it sounded so much better in my head."

"That's what usually happens, I once sent one that said, 'Rainbow ponies eat my underwear'."

"I think that was just you, but seriously," Hermes sighed, "most of the time, when I text 'lol' I don't even laugh out loud, I just kinda chill there with a blank look on my face..."

Demeter's conversation went like this, "Hey, Had-Alastor, if I were in an action movie, how well do you think I would do?"

Hades pulled himself to answer this, "Based on how you react when the toast comes out of the toaster, you'd never look cool walking away from an explosion."

"Hey, mister,"

"Hey, miss,"

"What, do I look single to you?"

"Yes,"

"Hmph," Demeter looked upset, they passed a sign that said 'save the trees', "Human beings are the only ones who cut down trees, make paper out of them, and write on it 'save the trees'."

Athena was listening into Aphrodite's conversation, not eavesdropping, just listening, "I need a man who-" Aphrodite began to say.

"You just need to finish your homework." Athena snapped.

"Hey, Ath-Akila, that is so not nice." Aphrodite and her friend pouted.

Back to Hermes and Apollo's conversation:

Apollo sighed, "Am I the only one who listens to music, pretends it's a story with me as the main character?"

"Your alone in the world, man." Hermes faked pity, "but have you ever wondered what the guy who discovered milk, how he had to explain what he was doing to the cow?"

Their conversation was basically random.

"Ah!" Ares snapped his pencil in half, he had forgotten to do some homework, like seriously first day of school, but _no!_

"What is it this time?"

"Well just so you know, the biggest lie I've ever told myself was: 'I don't need to write this down, I can remember it."

Face palm, now imagine those two words, and pronounce each syllable, fa-ace pa-alm.


	9. Artemis and Apollo

**A.N. I'm back! My poll is still up as well. The question is what is your favorite Greek god or goddess? Please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's called fanfiction for a reason people.**

Artemis and Apollo walked into Mr. di Lanca's class. They were _so _afraid that they would be late. Well, they both were. But only Apollo was showing it.

Artemis kept on a cool mask of serenity. Apollo sat up in the front of the class, Mr. di Lanca sat him there ever since the changing-desktop-on-phone incident. Artemis swiftly made her way were Christy and her sat last time. She sat directly behind Apollo, just two rows back.

Christy entered the room and examined where everyone was sitting, she sat directly in front of Artemis, but also behind Apollo, no point in sitting next to one when you can sit next to both.

"Hey Kacela and Sol!" she said with a wide grin plastered over her face.

"Hi!" Artemis smiled back, and Apollo, was jiggling in his seat.

"Silence!" Mr. di Lanca said from behind his desk, like this was a court hearing or something. When they looked up, they swore they saw him putting away a gavel.

"Yes sir!" Apollo and some other kid yelled. They both sat down abruptly, but Apollo was whistling the army theme while doing it. They fist pumped.

_Strange, _Artemis rubbed her chin, _I thought school would be harder, this is just too easy._

Apollo seemed not to care about the last fact.

"Shoot!" Mr. di Lanca yelled from behind his desk.

"What is it?" everyone yelled.

"I lost my left shoe."

_How did that happen?_

Sadly, Christy seemed not to be paying attention, so when Mr. di Lanca asked where his shoe went, she obviously was thinking about what happened to people once they died, she was reading a random chart about that, so she said, "Heaven?"

The whole class laughed. Once Christy found out what the question was, she laughed to.

"Well, I guess they have _soles."_ Mr. di Lanca sighed.

Everyone groaned at the bad pun, well, at least it isn't a boring teacher.

The bell rang and they switched classes.

Next was Mrs. Ander. Just that name sounded strict and tough. They walked in and plumped down in some chairs. Artemis/Kacela, Chirsty, and then Apollo/Sol.

"Mr. Olympia," Mrs. Ander towered over him, "sit up and get your feet off the desk!"

_There's the strict teacher,_ everyone in the classroom inwardly winced.

"Joseph! Get those books from the back of the class and pass them out to everyone." said student silently walked and tried to place the books down as quietly as possible.

Apollo looked at the imaginary camera and thought, _Here we go, again._

Artemis couldn't reach him past Christy, so Christy swatted him over the head. Like, he is so dramatic.

Everyone was so bored. Christy tried to entertain herself by seeing how long she could hold her breath, or stare at an object. Apollo or Sol was righting a song in his mind. Artemis or Kacela was massaging her hand.

Around the room, this was what other students were doing. Thinking of an invention, finding the longest hair on their head, sketching, mental tic-tac-toe, thinking of the worst thing possible, pretending to ride a horse, planning a party, etc.

Finally, about 90 years later, the two long periods of Mrs. Ander's class were over.

Next, they had special, _What the heck is that? _Artemis and Apollo looked at their paper like it grew a second head.

"Come on!" Christy tugged their sleeves, "We need to avoid the emos, oh, your confused, we have gym!"

Mr. Stag was waiting for them. They didn't have anything to do today, yeehaw!

Apollo, Artemis, Christy, and the sane people of the room had an intense battle of basketball against the bullies, emos, goths, etc. You know, everyone else.

Team Sane won, and they went to lunch with a smile on their faces, until recess was over, next was Mrs. Haps, I've got no idea what Mrs. Haps was like. Artemis and Apollo thought.

Mrs. Haps was a nice woman. Not specifically mean, but not really funny. She taught everyone the lesson and worked it out with anyone who didn't get it.

_That's good, _Artemis thought, _maybe he'll actually get some brain cells._

She shook her head quickly, gods, she's starting to sound like Athena.

"Kacela!" Mrs. Haps called out to her from her reverie.

"Yes!"

"Please pay attention, do you know what the square root of 2.92748291365 is?"

"No idea." she didn't even try to lie. Artemis won that battle with the math problem.

After the hour was finished. Artemis, Apollo, and Christy all trudged over to Mrs. McKinley's room. Science, what a sore subject. _Don't sound like Dionysus, don't sound like Dionysus, don't sound like Dionysus..._

Mrs. McKinley was going on and on about some subject no one really cared about. You could see it written all over the students faces, boredom, weariness, apathy, unconcern, etc.

Not only that, this teacher seemed to not believe in air-conditioning, or cracking open a window. The room was as stuffy as Tartarus. The air felt like they were on top of the Andes, which meant, very, _very, _thin.

Mrs. McKinley was ranting on about some law of motion and Artemis and Apollo were playing a game, to see how many wrong facts they could find imbedded in the lecture.

Artemis won.

Artemis didn't get to enjoy her victory for long, next they had a special, the subject she was fine with, it was just who controlled it, they were learning about, _music._

The teacher was nice, they played many musical games in the end of the day, which was a relief on their painstaking state of mind.

Artemis and Apollo hopped on the bus, talked with Christy, the usual, here were some of the greatest hits. And by greatest hits, I mean funniest conversation they either heard other gods or mortals having, or had themselves.

As the tree were walking on the bus, Christy tripped over the high step and fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed at her. Artemis and Apollo had to admit it was pretty amusing. It was obvious she was embarrassed. But she did what normal kids do of her age, us humor to cover up the mistake.

"I didn't trip!" she yelled at the crowd forming, "I was testing gravity, it still works!"

"Yeah, whatever." they all turned and some of the mortals backed down, in their wake was a girl who was mixture of emo and model. Christy immediately dragged them away form her. _Here's the bully, _Apollo and Artemis thought, _I was wondering were that was._

Apollo obviously realized something, stupid male brain probably didn't realize it, "I barely knew someone, but all I knew is that I hated them, and they ended up in my dream."

Christy and Artemis scooted away from him.

"Kacela!" Christy whispered, "Sol! What're you doing?"

Artemis and Apollo had their ears up against the back of the chair.

Apollo spoke up, "Hear this conversation,"

Christy put her ear against the back of the chair and listened in, (conversation of Demeter and Hades), "Why do you always sleep in so late?" the girl whined.

The boy then commented right back at her, "I like sleeping because it's like being dead without the commitment."

Artemis face palmed.

Christy looked over at Apollo, who was back on his phone, again, "We are the WTF generation." everyone stared at her with disbelief, Wikipedia, Twitter, and Facebook."

F-a-c-e P-a-l-m

I think you know where the rest of this went.

**A.N. HI! Review, review, review, if I don't get consistent reviews, I'm going to have to make a goal for reviews. God, I'm sounding like my mom or teacher.**

**Anyways, poll, poll, poll, poll x1047927507659761285376 87216 you get it?**


	10. Night, Night!

**A.N. Hello again, my fellow readers! Nice to see, or read your reviews again! For those of you I don't even no exist because they didn't review...shame on you. So sorry I didn't update, I was dreaming up some new ideas and I had camp, but here I am continuing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, I'm Fic Riordan, which means I write fanfictions.**

Artemis and Apollo walked into their 'house' wordlessly. For some reason, this school made typos and had days when some classes went and others didn't, like optional weekends, if you wish.

So far, they only made one typo. Demeter, Poseidon, and Hestia all have the same schedule. **(A.N. Sorry, I'm a little lazy.)**

Hades was starting to show signs of recovering. Apollo had diagnosed him with depression after the first day of school. Well, we'll have to see how he does when he sees Mrs. Levesque again.

Aphrodite did have the love weaknesses too. But, she was, well, _Aphrodite_.

"I can't believe how John and Samantha broke up!" Aphrodite whaled into a pillow.

"Oh, grow up," Artemis mentioned, she thought the couple was disgusting, "it's a stupid TV show."

"Wait a little while," Hermes whispered, "after she finishes the TV show, she won't know what to do with her life, it happened to me."

Aphrodite threw a pillow at him, and he dropped to his knees complaining about his new weakness.

Hera and Zeus were talking in a corner, after Zeus got through his daily complaining about how he wanted to go home, Rhea appeared in a flash of light. She said if they could act like a family they'd then be finally be able to go back to Olympus, or if they died, of old age, first.

So yeah, Hera and Zeus were either banging their head on the table (Zeus), or groaning thinking of possibilities to help.

"Oh my us!" Aphrodite shrieked when she read the mail.

"What is it?" everyone yelled, but you know that in their heads they were thinking, _What'd you do, break a nail?_

"Artemis and Apollo have a dance!" she started to dance around the room.

Artemis looked like doomsday had caught up with her, maybe she wouldn't die of old age after all. Apollo started to think of pick up lines.

Oh, great. The pick up lines.

"I'll get to dress you guys up, and then teach you how to dance..."

"Aphrodite," Artemis yelled, "I'm not going to the dance!"

"What?!" Aphrodite yelled, "But, you, like, have to!"

"Hey babies," Apollo slid between them, "what're your signs."

Aphrodite looked disgusted, like horrible pick up line.

Artemis just sighed, "Do not enter." then she stormed off into her room.

"Well," Poseidon spoke up for the first time in a while, "she must be feeling sassy."

"Bad luck, dude," Hephaestus added, "but maybe you shouldn't flirt with your sister."

Apollo face-palmed, _That was dumb._ he thought.

Reading his expression, Athena swatted him over the head, "No, duh, Sherlock."

Apollo, deciding that he would use the results he got from when he used his pick up lines with the gods, to think about what to use with the mortals. :)

Oh, great.

"Stupid." Hades mumbled for the first time in a couple days.

Everyone swung his head at him shocked, Hermes, deciding to be the odd one out, did it dramatically fell onto his knees and stared off into the distance.

They could've sworn that golden light bathed him.

So you had to break the silence for poor Hades's sake.

"Where've you people been all my life?" Apollo asked the remaining goddesses.

"We've been right in front of you, stupid!" was the common answer.

But there was another one, "Hiding from you." ah, the wonders of the Olympic family.

"Okay, everyone," Hera walked from the counter to where most of the other gods and goddesses were sitting, "you guys, go to bed."

"Why!" Hermes and Apollo pouted.

"Because I said so."

"Yes, ma'am."

Most of the gods walked out with a fuss, except for Hades, who was still very, very depressed. Poseidon dragged him. Brotherly love.

**A.N. Review, please, everything good or divine, please review. (random)**


	11. Wake Up

**A.N. **

**Dear friendly readers,**

**If you've looked at all of my stories, one, you'll notice I have a really big problem with writing Percy Jackson stories, (Reading the Books one should be continued soon by cku5, we've been messaging.) but you'll also notice that I'VE GOT A STINKING LOAD OF STORIES GOING ON! So, until I get a story off my hands I'm going to try to go in a pattern in which I update, you know, first story, second story, third story, but, you guys deserve this since I've sort of not been working on this lately, UNEXPECTED HIATUS IS OVER! HOPEFULLY! DANG, THOSE MATH TEACHERS!**

**With lots of fanfiction love, **

**Queen of the Black Order**

The god reemerged. And started, you know it, homework.

"Why do nerds always cover their answers," Hermes asked Apollo, gesturing to Athena, "Come on, let's work together, sis,"

Athena moved to her room alone, but left Hermes a red mark on his face. And this, "My brain's amazing, your is different. It gets up in the morning perfect and functioning, but when you walk out, 'Oops, your time has expired,"

"So true!" Apollo yelled.

"Finished," Hermes let out a breath.

"Great, let me see if you got it right," Poseidon walked in, and 'checked it'. Remember 'checked' and 'cheated' have so guess what it means.

Guess which two failed.

"NO! My precious chicken alarm clock!" Demeter gasped, "Sabotage!"

"I think I know who did it," Poseidon said.

"Who?"

"Why don't you ask Hades? Who's suspiciously walking out of the room!"

"HADES!" Demeter pounced.

**A.N. I know, it's short, I just have to get that godly vibe through me again. Kay?**


End file.
